mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
CrossxSouls
Este es un fanfic sobre las encarnaciones de personajes de series, películas, videojuegos, creepy pastas, cartoons y otras historias, ya sean encarnaciones de personajes de pokemon, club penguin, okegom (mogeko castle, wadanohara, the gray garden, ice scream, obsolete dream, poison bugs..), dust: an Elysian tail, creepypastas, five nights at freddy, shingeki no kyoyin, earthbound, sonic, my little pony, winx club, inazuma eleven GO, elfen lied, Mario bross, higurashi no naku koro ni, etc, como tiene referecias a mlp pense que podria publicarlo aqui, disfrutenlo este fanfic le pertence a xiorama rodriguez, no editar sin mi permiso 690px Prologo Antes, existían otros mundos, pero un dia, una mistyeriosa criatura acabó con ellos, hasta los mismísimos héroes acabaron siendo derrotados por dicha criatura, ni siquiera las esmeraldas del caos y los elementos de la armonia fueron efectivos, entonces los dioses de esos mundos encerraron a la criatura en una caja, la "caja de pandora" , escondieron la caja en unas ruinas griegas del mundo humano (debido a que los otros mundos están destruidos) y las almas de los que murieron en todos aquellos mundos, encarnarán en el mundo humano , pero, a pesar de que ahora vivan vidas normales como humanos, un dia, los fantasmas del pasado regresarian, para hacer que viejos lazos de amistad se reanuden, pero.....viejos lazos de enemistad se reanudaran también, y viejos eventos del pasado.......se volverán a repetir........ (Pueblo Foresty - U.S.A - 2016 - septiembre - 04 - 09:02 AM) Shiore: *dormida en su cuarto* ...... Mike: *entra al cuarto bruscamente* DESPIERTA DORMILONA!!!! Shiore: GYAAA!! Mike: a empacar se a dicho!! Shiore: empacar? Por que? (Momentos después) Shiore: mudarnos???? Pedro: así es hija, el trabajo que consegui es lejos, en la ciudad prisma en California Xiomara: además, compre un lote en esa ciudad, podré hacer mi tienda de ropa a mano allí Shiore: si pero.....este pueblo..... Yo me crié aquí Calista: tiene rason Pedro: hijas....se que es duro dejar un pueblo natal pero....esta es nuestra oportunidad de tener una mejor vida, de renacer Mike: además, oi que hay centros comerciales, arcades, cines, y muchas cosas!!!! Xiomara: si, y a los 3 los inscrbi en la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad, la Escuela gray cristal Shiore: bueno.....eso suena genial, entonces vamos....aún así extrañare este lugar... (Empacaron las cosas, ropa, muebles y algunas cosas, y al otro día, el camión de mudanza llegó, recogió las cosas para llevarlas al nuevo hogar, por mientras, Shiore y su familia se fue por tren a la ciudad) Shiore: *hola, mi nombre es Shiore Aaron, tengo 13 años y solía vivir en el pueblo foresty, un pueblo tranquilo cerca de la frontera canadiense, ahora iniciare una nueva vida en la ciudad prisma, un lugar hermoso, tengo 2 hermanos trillisos, calista y Mike, y una hermana mayor llamada karuma, ella y no vive con nosotros debido a que ella ahora viaja por el mundo como arqueóloga y tiene 18, tambien tengo una mascota, se llama riolu y es un cachorro de pastor aleman, que bueno que se vino conmigo........bueno, empezare una nueva vida aquí en prisma* (Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo) (Ruinas malditas - grecia - 09:34 PM) Saqueador: vamos!! Sigan buscando!! Asistente: emm señor, no creó que esto se una buena idea Saqueador: agg vamos, que las ruinas se llamen así no significa que estén malditas ._. Asistente: si pero... Cavador: jefe!!! Hay una habitacion secreta aquí!!! Saqueador: uh? (La pared se termina de romper y se ve unos pilares rodeando un pilar pequeño, en ese pilar, hay una caja) Saqueador: oh jojojo, te encontré *agarra la caja* esta caja me ARA millonario!!!! Me preguntó que habrá dentro Asistente: señor!!! Saqueador: callate mequetrefe, quiero ver que cosas me aran rico aquí!! (El saqueador abre la caja pero.............de la caja salen unas misteriosas criaturas, eran los pokemon unow, todas salían en estampida, como si huyeran de algo, mientras los unow huian, otra cosa salio de la caja, una misteriosa silueta cubrió de oscuridad la habitacion, el saqueador y sus hombres quedaron traumatizados con dicha silueta, la silueta era de una criatura que nunca habían visto antes, la silueta mostraba a una criatura gigante, 3 picos en la cabeza, 2 pinzas en las sus manos, la criatura dio tan aterrador que congeló del miedo a los saqueadores que estaban ahi, entonces, se empezaron a oír ruidos de matanza y gritos de agonía, cuando los unow dispersaron, los cadáveres de los saqueadores se encontraban ahí, devorados y mutilados, algunas hasta estaban despellejados y o con los órganos afuera, pero, la criatura ya no estaba, en su lugar había un muchacho de aspecto adulto en su lugar, tenía ropas de hechicero, unos ojos rojos y cabello marrón claro, mostró una mirada de indiferencia hacia los cadáveres) ???: mf.....pero que imbéciles *pateando la cabesa de los cadáveres* (El muchacho extraño salió de las ruinas, mirando el cielo nocturno) ???: .....mjjjjjjjjjjj.........eh vuelto universo *suelta una sonrisa malvada* jeje ...jajaja....MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! Capitulo 1: nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevos problemas narra shiore: (paso una semana desde que llegamos a ciudad prisma, logramos terminar de desempacar, ahora hoy empezare mi primer día de escuela, estoy emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa, ademas, mi hermana karuma me aviso por telefono que me envio un regalo, llegara pronto ella dijo, me preguntó que me regalo'' 'Ciudad Prisma - '''U.S.A - 09:12 AM Shiore: esperó que hoy sea un buen día, y que pase rápido también-.-U '(en eso, pasa un chico de cabello verde y lentes de sol rojos, el cual ve a shiore y...) Rookie: hola!!! Mi nombre es rookie artic!!! Eres nueva no? *saluda a shiore pero agita demasiado rapido su mano* Shiore: GAH!!!....em hola! C-como sabes que soy nueva? *con su mano cansada por el saludo* Rookie: yo conosco a todos en esta escuela!! Por cierto, como te llamas? Shiore: Shiore Aaron Rookie: mucho gusto!!! *la vuelve a saludar agitando de nuevo su mano* Shiore: si.. (en eso, un niño rubio de ojos azules saluda a shiore) Tails: usted debe de ser la señorita shiore aaron no? Shiore: si.. Tails: mi nombre es tails prower, soy miembro del comité de alumnos Shiore: umm...te vez de primaria Tails: sep pero no importa, por cierto la directora ethiw me pidio que te diera esto *le da el cronograma de clases* Shiore: gracias! Tails: ah, veo que conociste a Rookie, el esta en la misma sección que tu Rookie: así es! Shiore: oh bueno (despues de las clases, en el almuerzo) Rookie: shiore, quiero presentarte a unos amigos mios!! Shiore: en swrio? Rookie: primero, te presento a 2 amigos mios! (mientras shiore y rookie caminan por el pasillo hacia la cafeteria, se topan con 2 chico de 15, uno tenia el pelo verde largo y los ojos los tenia zules y el otro chico tenia el pelo negro con mechones rojos y los ojos los tenía rojos) Rookie: N!! Shadow!!! N: oh, pero si es Rookie Shadow: (rayos.....) en si, hola Rookie: oigan, ella es Shiore, Shiore, ellos son N Harmony y shadow robotnick N: mucho gusto Shadow: jum..........hola.. Rookie: seh....shadow es algo emo pero el es bueno :3 Shadow: ._. (ya en la cafeteria) Shiore:(esta escuela es muy grande, hay muchos estudiantes en esta escuela, pero es lógico sabiendo que esta escuela tiene para preescolar, primaria y secundaria) (En eso, se aserca una niña de cabello marron con coletasy ojos azules) Marine: y como anda el equipo!!? Rookie: marine! Shiore, ella es marine, marine ella es shiore Marine: hola! Nueva no? Shiore: si Marine: ahh el comepizzas conociendo mas gente :) Shiore: umm.....comepizzas?? N: marine les gustar poner apodos, a rookie le puso comepizzas, a mi naturalesa, y a shadow le puso shadito Shadow: aun sigue sin gustarme ese apodo Marine: no seas gruñon shadito :3 Shadow: (creo que me are bolita y morire) Marine: por cierto, donde esta la reina del drama? N: stella? Mm no lo se, dijo algo sobre una emergencia en el club de costura, a lo mejor se le perdio algo oh rarity le pidio ayuda Marine: oh bueno, tipico de ella Shiore: stella? Marine: es una de los estudiantes mas populares en la escuela Shiore: wow Marine: por cierto, alguien a visto a dusty?? No lo e visto en dias Shadow: ahora que lo dices, tienes rason.. N: yo tampoco e visto a dust.....me pregunto que paso Shiore: dust? Shadow: es amigo nuestro, pero recientemente desaparecio Rookie: fitget tampoco sabe donde esta (En eso, una chica de cabello rubio con coletas y ojos verdes aparece) Fitget: chicos!! Rookie: fitget, haz visto a dust? Fitget: eso mismo les iba a preguntar... Rookie: ow...entonces no... Fitget: y ella quien es? N: ella es shiore Shiore: hola Fitget: nunca te vi por aqui, nueva verdad? Shiore: asi es Fitget: pues yo soy fitget, me alegta conocerte, por cierto...mm viste algun chico alto, pelo azul, usa chaqueta negra con bordes vinotinto y se la pasa siempre emcapuchado? Shiore:umm no, lo siento Fitget: ow.... (En eso...se escucha a 2 chicas gritando) Todos: !!!! O_O N: esos gritos... Shadow: son maria y ginger!!!! Estudiante femenino: creo que viene de afuera!!! Estudiante masculino: que habra pasado? (Shiore, rookie, shadow, N, marine y fitget corren hasta el lugar del grito, ahi ven a un chico de pelo azul oscuro con mechoned verded y rosas, ojos heterocromosos verde y rojo, el chico estaba amenazando a 2 chicas con un arma blanca, una de las 2 chicas era peli naranja y la otra era rubia (ambas tienen los ojos azules) Mephiles: *con un cuchillo* otro grito mas y sera el ultimo... Maria: d-dejanos!! Mephiles: ustedes nunca debieron haber le dicho eso a la directora Ginger: habia que hacerlo!!! T-tu, depravado!! Shadow: tu!!! Mephiles: *gira la mirada* ahh pero si es el emo inutil otra vez, vienes a rescatar a tu hermana y a su amiga? Aw que lendo Shadow: dejalas.... Mephiles: o que? Que hara- (En eso, mephiles ve una cara horrible de nada) Mephiles: YIAAAAaAAAaG!!! Un fantasma!!! *suelta el cuchillo y huye* ???: jejeje *se quita la mascara* ( resulta que la cara horrible era una niña de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules y estaba usando una mascara) Rookie: tamashi!!! Tamashi: casi casi no? Ginger: tamashi....gracias, pero a penas tienes 11, no hagas eso otra vez Tamashi: perdon... Shadow: vaya mascara Tamashi: la hice yo misma, a que da miedo no? Shadow: mucho.. Tamashi: quien ws ella? N: ella es shiore, es nueva aqui Tamashi: encantada de conocerla Shiore: gracias... Shadow: maria, estas bien??? Maria: si...gracias hermano Shadow: porque mephiles las amenazaba? Ginger: ella y yo vimos que estaba comprando drogas detras de la escuela, habia que hacer algo.... Shadow: ese mephiles... Fitget: ginger! Viste a tu hermano en algun lado? Ginger: me temo que no, la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace 4 dias....dust donde estaras?? Fitget: uhh... (En eso, un chico de cabello marron sale huyendo y detras suyo hay una chica de cabello negro) Shadow: aqui vamos otra vez.... Jeffrey: AAHHHHhHHHH!!!! Jane: ven aca perverrido!!! Jeffrey: ñeeeee!!! *se esconde detras de N* Jane: te vi tomandole fotos a ñas panties de unas estudiantes de decimo grado, explicate!! Jeffrey: te sere honesto, ese no era yo Jane: si claro Jeffrey; pero ya!!! Jane:y y ustedes, que no deberian de estar en clase? N: oh es cierto!!! Jane: hermana, que te dije de andar sola por los pasillos!? Tamashi: perdon jane....*se va a su salon* Jane: jum, hey Shiore: ju? Jane: nueva no? Shiore: s-si! Jane: mi nombre es jane, estoy en onceavo grado A, y veo que conocistes a tamashi y al grupete ese Shiore: si Jane: mejor ve a tu aula Shiore: ok!!.. (Ya pasado el dia, de noche en casa de shiore) Shiore: que dia mas largo tube Riolu: woof woof!! Shiore: *abrasa a riolu* quien es el perrito mas bonito quien es? :3 Mike: *abre la puerta del cuarto de shiore* llego este paquete, es de nuestra hermana Shiore: llego!!? *agarra bruscamente la caja y cierra la puerta bruscamente* oh...que habra aqui? Riolu: uff? Shiore: veamos.. (Shiore abre la caja y encuentra varias cosas) Shiore: un libro de mitologia universal y un libro de magia?....que curioso, *encuentra otra cosa* oh? Una bolsa con gemas? Se ven raras....Que tipo dr gemas son? Y porque me las envio?? Pero se ven bonitas, *encuentra otra cosa* ehh?? (Dentro de la caja habia un pequeño robot) Shiore: oh? Un robot??? BenderJR: *se prende* !!! Shiore: !!! O_O BenderJR: *sale de la caja* hola, soy benderJR, tu robot asistente! Shiore: un robot asistente?? BenderJR: sip, tu hermana me construyo y me envio para ayudarte!! Shiore: ok..Genial!! BenderJR: por cierto hay otra cosa en la caja, por mientras, ire a beber algo cervesa Shiore: cervesa?? ..bueno..*revisa la caja y encuentra un collar con una perla celeste* pero que collar mas lindo (Shiore se pone el collar y este empiesa a brillar) Shiore: gyaaa!!!!! (Shiore queda inconciente y despierta en un lugar misterioso) Shiore: d-donde..donde estoy? ???: estanos en el plano acestral... Shiore: plano ancestral....!!! Q-quien eres tu? (Shiore nota la presencia de una mujer, identica a su hermana pero esta vestia ropas misticas y tenia unas alas atras) Guardiana karuma: soy la guardiana karuma, diosa del mundo prisma Shiore: que??? No entiendo nada de lo que pasa!! Guardiana karuma: te explico... "Hace mucho tiempo existian otros mundos, muchos de ellos, pero, un dia algo misterioso acabo con ellos, y todos los que vivian en esos mundos tubieron que encarnar como humanos en el mundo humano, y solo la encarnacion de la diosa del mundo prisma econtraria las ruinas legendarias, unas ruinas con los secretos de los mundos" Shiore: pero.....mi hermana encontro esas ruinas...entonces, ....ella es tu encarnacion??? Guardiana karuma: asi es, desgraciadamente algo oh alguien abrio la caja de pandora, una caja que nunca debia de ser abierta porque tenia sellada a la criatura que destruyo esos mundos..., esa criatura hara que otro tipo de criaturas aparescan, y tamboen hara que gente que haya sido malvada en su vida pasada, quiera cobrar vengaza, tu, al ser la encarnacion de la princesa que vivio en el mundo prisma, tu eres la elegida Shiore: pero...pero.....yo solo tengo 13!! Como los podre vencer??? Guardiana karuma: el libro de magia que te regalo tu encarnacion te sera de ayuda para aprender hechizos y habilidades, y el libro de mitologia universal es para saber sobre las criaturas que apareceran, ademas, viste tu collar y las gemas que regalo mi encarnacion? Shiore: si Guardiana karuma: esas son gemas alma, sirven para fusionarte con tu alma del pasado y ganar poderes especiales, ya sea agilidad, velocidad, magia o fuerza, etc Shiore: entonces, este collar es mi gema alma pero, porque me envio un monton de gemas alma mas?? Guardiana karuma: porque, como tu dijiste, como podras vencer a esas criaturas y villanos, pues, sola no lo vas hacer, asi que tendras que encontrar aliados, y esas gemas alma te ayudaran a encontrar a su propietario, te deseo suerte...elegida Shiore: pero...espera!!! *se sale del plano astral y despierta en au cuarto* guardiana karuma!!!!!! Mike: guardiana karuma?? Si que tienes sueños raros... Shiore: O_O .....MIKE!!! SALTE DE MI CUARTO!!! (Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, un misterioso señor se encontraba encima de un edificio) ???: mm...asi que esa es la elegida de la que me hablo y el chico ese... (Le salen unas alas de diablo al señor) ???: pronto veras como te destruyo a ti....y a ti tambien.......kcalb.. Capitulo 2: el misterioso encapuchado Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:CrossxSouls